Deception
by zgurl94
Summary: This is a story of all the Pretty Little Liar girls. I have not read the books I just watch the show so this is mainly based off of my own imagination. Sorry the summary stinks please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Spencer Hastings?" the nurse hidden behind the half open door called out. Spencer slowly made her way to the back, she had come all alone, partly because she wasn't sure she herself wanted to her the news and also because she didn't know exactly who to bring for this either.

"Right this way dear," the cheery nurse lead her to an empty room then told her to wait there for a few minutes. _How could I have been so stupid? Well not that Alex is stupid or anything but why _weren't _we more careful? Oh my dad is going to kill me!_ Pretty soon the nurse returned interrupting Spencer's thoughts.

The nurse gave Spencer a few directions, which seemed to Spencer as different ways of peeing in the cup, then sent Spencer off to the bathroom. When Spencer came out it the nurse took the cup and she sat down to wait. It seemed like she waited for ever for the results. Finally, there was a soft knock and then the door opened, only this time the Doctor came in.

"Ms. Hastings?" he asked and Spencer nodded and forced herself to give a smile.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Miles but you can just call me Miles." Doctor Miles gave Spencer a few standard doctor procedures and then started asking her questions.

"Okay, so how long ago did you have sexual intercourse?"

"About a month ago."

"Hmm..and this was your first time I take it?" It was really Spencer's second time but she did not feel like giving the doctor this information so she lied.

"Yes," Spencer could feel her stomach dropping.

"Well I have your results, would you like to hear them?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are pregnant."

All the color left Spencer's face and she was having trouble breathing. The doctor rambled on about how far she was and when she should come for her next check up but she wasn't really listening. Spencer just wanted to get out of the office before she threw up. After paying and scheduling her next appointment, she walked out of the building.

She pulled out her phone to call Alex but decided to hold off on that she didn't want to chance anything, she knew she couldn't call any of the girls right now because if she was still in shock she couldn't imagine what they had to say. There was only one person Spencer truly trusted enough that she could call right now.

She lifted the phone to her ear and could hear the ringing on the other line, just when she was about to hang up she heard a British, "Ello?"

"W-w-wren?" was all Spencer could get out of her mouth before she broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Wren whispered while stroking her soft, brown hair. As soon as she had called him and told him what had happened he rushed to the hospital to pick her up. They were now sitting on a park bench next to an almost ancient playground. This was the perfect place to talk, or in Spencer's case, cry.

"I'm doomed, I'm so doomed!" she cried out between sniffles. Her tears had pretty much stopped but her eyes were still red and puffy. If Wren noticed all the snot she was getting on his shirt he did not say anything.

"Well I think you might-,"

"And what if I get kicked out!" Spencer exclaimed cutting Wren off.

"I don't think-,"

"Oh Wren what am I going to do!" Spencer blurted out, once again cutting him off.

"It's all right love, come here," Wren pulled Spencer close and wiped the newly formed the tears from her eyes. "So do you want to hear what I think? And no interruptions this time?" Spencer nodded and laughed, despite how she was feeling.

"So, you should tell Alex first of all, because he is the father...he is the father right?" When Spencer glared at him he continued on, "So the two of you decide what you are going to do."

"Ughhh do I really have to call him?" Spencer was afraid that Alex would leave if he got to scared of her dad's reaction.

"Come on love,it's getting late and we have to get you home. We don't want you in any more trouble now," Wren winked at her and led her to the car. Spencer wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and tried to make it look as if she had not been crying. She hoped she would not have to explain where she had been but she knew her dad would either be out with Melissa or making some kind of deal through his black berry. And she wouldn't have to worry about her mom, they were much closer now that they had bonded the one day everyone was locked at the school.

As they pulled up closer to the house Spencer got out of the car smiled and said, "Thanks for everything Wren, I really owe you."

"No problem a'tall, I'd do anything for my favorite girl." And soon he was gone leaving no other choice for Spencer but to go into the house. Once Spencer successfully reached her room, she threw on some shorts and a shirt and got out her phone to text Alex.

_BIG NEWS WE NEED TO TALK_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Aria! Aria wake up! you don't wanna be late for school!" her mom called as she passed Aria's room. _Ugh being late is exactly what I want!_ Aria thought as she slowly got up and made her way over to her closet. Another day with nothing. No phone calls, no emails, no texts, and worst of all no Ezra. Aria was really beginning to wonder what was going on with him. Well whenever he does come back from his little "trip" he is going to be in trouble with me!

As Aria pulled into the parking lot she looked around where Ezra usually parked but there was still no sign of his car. She really was not looking forward to the ninety million questions Hanna was going to ask about how her date with Noel went. And she definitely was not looking forward to seeing Noel and pretending she was interested. She always felt so bad about using him.

Noel was a very intelligent, sporty, sexy guy that any girl would dream about having. Oh Noel, if only I had met you before Ezra. She thought as she walked through the glass doors of Rosewood High and immediately bumped into Noel.

"Aria hey!" He engulfed her in a huge hug before stepping back. "Just the person I wanted to see!" As he began talking, Aria's thoughts started drifting towards Ezra. _Wow where is Ezra? Is he ever coming back? Are we really over?_

"Aria? Hello? Earth to Aria?" Noel waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, I'm just really tired I didn't get that much sleep last night," Aria replied, proud of her last minute save.

"Oh that's okay hey I wanted to ask you if-"

"Hey man, coach has been looking all over for you," one of Noel's buddies grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. "I'll ask you later!" He yelled before disappearing into the crowd. Once more Aria started to the English room but she stopped when she saw her groupies; Emily, Spencer, and Hanna huddled around Spencer's locker.

"Hey guys! Ooh Spence you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind," Aria asked as she walked toward them.

"Yeah I'm fine, just over studied that's all, hey have any of y'all gotten any messages from A lately?" Spencer asked, changing the subject. The other three girls shook their heads and replied in unison, "no." "Me neither, well I don't want to be late for class, bye guys," and then Spencer was off.

"Yeah, I should probably go to, I actually have a few questions about the English assignment and was wondering if Mr. Fitz was back," Aria stated then turned quickly and walked away.

"Does she know?" Hanna whispered to Emily.

"I don't think so maybe we should tell her," Emily whispered back but by that time it was too late Aria had already walked into the classroom where a new sub was writing her name on the board.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Shepard I will be your temporary sub until this teaching spot is filled, how may I help you?"

"Umm..what do you mean 'until this teaching spot is filled'?" Aria asked, now even more worried about the situation.

"Oh didn't you hear the wonderful news? Mr. Fitz took the teaching job in New York."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I was really tired and kind of brain dead! Hopefully y'all will still like it! Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of these characters

Chapter 4:

"He whaaat?" Aria practically yelled making Mrs. Shepard turn from the board she was writing on to look at her.

"Yes, he said there was a huge difference in the salaries and that working in New York would be a good experience for him to start over and have a clean slate," Mrs. Shepard replied then turned back to writing on the board.

"He said all of that? Is there any reason why he wanted to start over?" Aria asked, still a bit in shock from what she had just heard.

"I'm not really sure, I guess he just wanted to get away from here for a while, why? Is that a problem that he left?"

"Umm..no..I just know that he started working here recently and the..uh...students might think they drove him off or something."

"Well don't worry I'm sure they won't think that, and I think you should take your seat now it's getting close to the time for the bell to ring."

Aria hadn't even noticed most of the class had already come in and were begining to take their seats. She finally walked towards her seat and sat down. _I'm in for a really, really long day._

As Mrs. Shepard droned on and on about nothing really Aria took out her phone to text Ezra. _**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?**_ She typed and then pressed send.

A few minutes later, she received a message from an "unknown number". She opened it and gasped when she read what it said.

_**He loves you, he loves you not, he loves you, he loves you NOT! - A**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hey Em, I gotta go, my Uncle Danny's in town and he's a bit of a you know...handful," Maya said as she picked up her backpack and leaned in to kiss Emily on the cheek.

"Okay, see you later, call me to let me know how it goes!," Emily yelled as Maya left.

When she was finally alone Emily flopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She heard her phone buzz but she didn't really feel like talking to anyone, until it dawned on her that it might be Toby. She sat up straight than looked around for her phone which she had left by her bed side table. She looked at it but it was merely a message from her mom asking if she needed anything from the store.

Disappointed, Emily once again resumed her position back on her bed. Since, Toby's accident she hadn't really been herself, well she hadn't been herself since Ali had disappeared. But Toby had helped that, she felt relaxed when she was around him. She thought a lot about homecoming and what had happened that night wishing more than anything that she would have listened to what he had to say instead of running away.

She also thought about Maya and how good she felt with her. Maya's shoulder was always available to cry on. And boy did she cry the day she saw Toby's crashed motorcycle. But had been weeks since then and there was still no signs of the body. _He's still alive, he just has to be! But where would he go? _

She still had so many questions and only he could answer them. More than anything, she just wanted him to hug her, to feel safe in his arms and for him to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Emily was still confused on who she really wanted to be with. Maya was fun, care free, supportive and totally gorgeous but Toby was mysterious and fascinating, yet gentle and kind, with eyes that made you want to melt whenever you looked into them.

She wished so badly that she could talk to somebody about her confusion. Her mom was out of the question, she practically had a heart attack when she found out that Emily had gone to Homecoming with Toby and she would flip out even more to find out that she was with Maya. She could always talk to the girls but she knew they weren't too big on Toby either.

Even though it was only five in the afternoon Emily's head was about to explode if she stayed in her house any longer. She jumped off the bed grabbed her keys, her phone and her laptop and went to her and Toby's special place, The Grill.

There was no hesitation about where she was going to sit. She was going to sit by the window, where Toby always sat. She felt a pang of sadness when she came in and saw the empty table. Usually Toby was sitting there waiting for her with her favorite cup of coffee and a cute joke or two.

When she did finally sit down she could feel someone glaring at her from behind. When she turned around it was the one person she most definitely did not want to see right now, her ex-boyfriend Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ben and Emily made eye contact and Ben started to get up. Please, please don't come over here, Emily thought as she tried to hide behind her hair and her laptop. Unfortunately Ben didn't get the hint and sat down right next to Emily.

"Hey can we talk?" he asked.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Look Emily, I'm really really sorry for what I tried to do to you, I was being stupid and insecure and I don't even know why I was acting that way."

"Yeah that was stupid, and I really don't even know what to say to you anymore."

"Just say you'll give me another chance, I promise to be on my best behavior no more forcing myself on you or pressuring you or anything."

"Sorry Ben, no can do. I've got a lot on my mind right now and you're not. I'm going through a tough time right now and I can't handle you along with everything else. However, I do except the apology though. See you around Ben," and with that Emily popped her earphones into her ears, dismissing a shocked Ben.

Finally Ben got up and walked out of The Grill and Emily immediately relaxed, that is until she got a text that she really did not appreciate.

_Aww Emily, why didn't you take him back? It's not like you'll ever get Toby back, right? -A_

That was the last straw for Emily. She was tired of being threatened of this "A" person and she was tired of worrying whether Toby was still alive or not. She just wanted him back. They needed to find a way to get to the bottom of this so Emily texted all the girls when they needed to meet.

_SOS -Em_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hey Hanna!" Lucas called out as he walked over to where Hanna was trying to clean out her locker. It was nearly the end of the day and they were the only two in the hall way.

Hanna looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Lucas," she called back while grabbing some unidentifiable objects out of her locker.

"Need some help with all of that?" Lucas asked as he eyed all the clutter that was currently half in the locker and overflowing to the ground.

"Sure that would be great!" Hannah smiled gratefully at him before shoving a huge pile of books into his hands.

"Hey I know, maybe I can take some shots of your locker before you clean all of this out. We can put in the yearbook as one of the lockers to be identified. I don't think anybody would guess that Hanna Marin's locker was a pig stye," he chuckled as he balanced all the books he was holding.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have things to do and places to be. Organizing lockers is for losers," Hanna said as she put another book on top of the pile of books that Lucas was still holding.

"That's debatable." He poked his head around the book stack to give her "the look" when they locked eyes.

Hanna could feel her heart beating faster and Lucas desperately wanted to admit his true feelings for her but couldn't figure out how to express them. They stayed there for a few minutes when Hannah broke the spell and looked down, remembering that unfortunately for her, she still had a boyfriend.

"Soo...I sold your brown purse for fifty dollars," Lucas said while pulling out his phone to show Hanna.

"Oh wow that's great," Hanna was still trying to recover and move on from that little moment they had just had. "Let's hope Mona doesn't 'accidentally' buy this one as well."

Lucas found this extremely funny. "Yes let's hope the number one demon doesn't get an amazing bargain for that amazing purse that belonged to an amazing girl..." he stopped mid-sentence, stunned that he had actually said that.

"Wait, what? You think I'm amazing?" Hanna asked, a little taken back.

"Well as amazing as you can get, seeing as that you were Allison and Mona's friend and all," he teased.

"Shut up, geek." Hanna lightly punched him in the arm.

Pretty soon, the two had completely cleaned out Hanna's locker and were still standing there talking.

Lucas decided to get everything over with and just tell Hanna how he felt right then and there. "Hey Hanna about what I said earlier-" however he was interrupted by Hanna's phone going off.

"Hang on a second Lucas, gotta grab this," Hanna told him while opening a new text from Emily. SOS -Em

"Oh sorry Lucas, I really have to go, thanks so much for helping me with my locker it looks amazing!" She gave him a quick squeeze and then she walked down the hall and outside leaving Lucas alone to his still unannounced feelings.

A/N: Soo..what do you think? I personally think these two are really cute :) I'd love to know y'alls thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As Hanna walked outside, she reached in her purse to pull out her sunglasses and keys. That is, until she remembered that her car was in the shop. She looked down at her three inch heels and touched her perfectly curled hair. Yeah, she definitely didn't feel like walking all the way to Emily's house.

Then she remembered that Lucas could drive. Hanna ran back inside as Lucas was making his way to the front door. "Hey Lucas? Could you do me a favor?" She asked politely.

"Sure what is it?"

"My car's in the shop and I really need to be at Emily's and-"

"And you don't wanna walk in those shoes," Lucas finished for her.

"Exactly," Hanna flashed him a warm smile.

"Come on," he held out his hand and took her backpack for her. "Oh thanks," Hanna said shocked that he actually was carrying her backpack.

"What has Sean never carried your backpack for you?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually, no he hasn't."

"Has he even carried anything for you?" he asked in a more serious tone while opening the passenger door for Hanna to get in.

"Well, a couple of books or so, and he's never opened the door for me either," she said looking directly at Lucas.

"Well, I think that guys should always open doors for the ladies," Lucas chuckled as he started the car.

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Hanna laughed as she flipped open the mirror and opened her lipstick tube.

Lucas watched as she applied a bright red lipstick which made her cheeks look even rosier. To him, she looked so elegant and poised and beautiful.

Hanna suddenly looked up in time for her to see a dog walking across the street. "LUCAS WATCH OUT FOR THE DOG!"

Lucas swerved to the left barely missing the dog by a few inches and making Hanna's lipstick go all over her face.

"Nice face," Lucas commented.

"Nice driving."

"Touché."

"This next house, to the right is Emily's," Hanna pointed out as they were about to pass it.

"Okay, here's your stop Madame."

"Thanks for everything; I really, really appreciate it." Before Hanna got out of the car she leaned over to kiss Lucas on the cheek.

When she looked up she saw a surprised Emily looking at them from the front porch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Spencer took a deep breath as she knocked on Emily's door. She had no idea what she was going to say to her friends or if she was going to say anything to them at all. Soon Emily opened the door and Spencer stepped inside.

"Hey Spence," she said as she hugged Spencer.

"Hey Emily," Spencer mumbled, hugging her back.

Just then Hanna walked downstairs with the lipstick still on her face. When Spencer looked at her she said, "Lucas was driving and almost hit a dog and I was applying lipstick when it happened."

"Oooh..ok I see," Spencer replied and started laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want, but I think this is going to be a new style." Hanna looked at Emily but she surprisingly didn't say anything about "the kiss" that she had seen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Emily jumped up to get it. "That's Aria! Now we can get started on the meeting!"

"Hey Aria!" all three girls called in unison.

"Hey guys! Oh..what happened to your face Hanna?" she asked touching Hannah's cheek.

"Just don't ask."

All four girls bursted out laughing then made their way up to Emily's room. Along the way Spencer started feeling nauseous but she just ignored her stomach and continued to follow her friends upstairs. However, once she reached the top stair she was about to throw up and had to lean on the wall for support.

"You okay?" Aria turned around to check on her friend who was now half bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, let's go hear what Emily has to say." Spencer faked smiled to show Aria that she was alright.

When all the girls finally got situated on the floor and bed and the various other places they had chosen when Emily spoke up. "We have to put an end to this 'A' thing once and for all."

"Yeah, but we've already tried everything we can," Hanna sighed.

"Oh maybe we can call the phone companies and see if maybe they can possibly track the phone," Aria said.

"Any ideas Spencer?" Emily asked and everyone looked over at Spencer who was being unusually quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hanna concerned, moved over so she was sitting directly next to Spencer.

"Well I..I..I," Spencer stuttered.

"You what?" Emily asked as she and Aria moved over closer to sit next to Spencer.

"I think I need to throw up, where's the trash Emily?" Spencer covered her mouth as Emily quickly sprinted across the room, grabbed the trashcan and handed it to Spencer.

Spencer then leaned over and threw up.

"Spencer are you okay?"

"Spencer what's going on?"

As Spencer, finished throwing up she looked up at each one of the girls, took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

All at once Hanna, Aria, and Emily started laughing. "Wow Spencer you really had us going for a minute there," Hanna said as she continued to giggle.

Then they looked at Spencer's face and realized that she was not laughing with them. "Oh wow, you're serious," Aria said as she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, unfortunately I am dead serious," Spencer sighed and put the trashcan behind her.

One by one each of the girls started asking questions.

"So whose is it?"

"How far along are you?"

"Are you gonna keep it?"

"Do your parents know?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"No, my parent's don't know, yes I'm absolutely sure, I went to the doctors office and, yes I am going to keep it, I think." Spencer looked down at her feet and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So is he good in bed?" Hanna asked and all the other girls looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Remember what I said to Aria when her parents were parents were fighting? It helps to laugh."

Spencer rolled her eyes and quietly giggled, "Okay, yes he is good in bed, really good."

"You still haven't told us the most important thing we want to know though," Aria looked at Emily and Hanna and then back at Spencer.

"What?"

"WHOSE IS IT?" They shouted.

"It's Alex's, I think." Spencer tried to avoid eye contact with all three of them as they processed this information.

"You think? What do you mean you think? Is there anybody else you've slept with?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, spill the beans. Tell us everything and don't leave anything out," Hanna demanded, shocked that Spencer had gotten laid before she had but also excited for her at the same time.

Spencer blushed, "Do you guys really wanna know all this? I mean it's kind of boring." They all nodded feverishly and Spencer continued on.

"Okay, so one month ago I had sex with Alex, as a celebration of our six month anniversary and it was amazing and wonderful and I can't even begin to explain it! Anyways! A couple weeks before that, I was home alone studying. My parents were out of town and Melissa didn't want to be home with just me so she spent the night at a friend's house. Wren called me that night and said he was having some issues so I invited him over to talk. One thing led to another and soon the night was over."

"Wow Spencer! This is crazy! I still can't even believe that you are pregnant!" Emily stated.

"Yeah me neither, so are you going to tell Alex?" Aria asked.

"About the baby or the other thing?"

"Both!"

"Just the baby, not the cheating thing I feel awful about it."

"Spence, he's going to find out eventually, if the baby comes out and looks nothing like him." Hanna jumped in.

"Well then, we will just have to wait and see if that actually happens won't we?" Spencer sighed and put her head down.

"Don't worry, we will all be here for you, throughout the entire pregnancy and throughout everything else," Emily said and put her arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"It seems that we all have a lot of secrets lately," Emily looked over at Hanna, "In fact, maybe we should have a sleepover and let some of those secrets out."

Just then Spencer got a text from that same, annoying "unknown number". She rolled her eyes and sighed before opening it to see what it said.

_You better tell Alex, Spencer..before I DO! -A_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Okay that's it A is going down once and for all," Aria said as she grabbed her phone and called Verizon. "Hello? Yes, I was wondering if I could trace a number that's been texting my phone is that possible? Uh..well it's an unknown number but I figured that you guys would have all the phones history. Oh, well thanks for the help good-bye."

"No luck?" Spencer asked.

"Nope none at all."

Suddenly all four phones lit up and they all sighed and opened their phones.

_Catch me if you can bitches. -A_

"This so annoying!" Emily groaned as she tossed her phone back onto the ground.

Another burst of song came from the cellphones but this time it was only Aria's phone. "Who is it? Who is it?" they all wanted to know. "It's just Noel," Aria replied, less than enthusiastic.

"So aren't you going to answer it?" Hanna asked, looking from Aria's phone to Aria.

"Well, I'm talking to you guys, that would be rude." Just as the phone rang its last ring, Hanna picked it up.

"Hanna what are you do-," Aria yelled but Hanna quieted her.

"Hello? Oh hi Noel, no Aria's temporarily unavailable right now but I can give her any messages you want." Hanna grinned mischievously and Aria slapped her own forehead. "Oh! I'm sure she'd love that! And Sean and I are totally game as well! Okay Noel, talk to you later!"

When Hanna hung up the phone she screamed. "Hanna what did you agree to?" Aria asked nervously.

"I only agreed to the best night of our lives! Noel wants us to double date again. He wants us to go to that uber chic, fancy, new restaurant La...well, whatever it's called and then wants to take us to the new club! Am I good or am I good?"

"Why don't I just make you my new secretary?" Aria sarcastically asked as she reached for her phone. While Hanna was still holding her phone Aria got another incoming call from Ezra.

"Hey why is Mr. Fitz calling you?" Hanna asked, confused.

Aria quickly grabbed her phone and hung it up. "Oh, that was my grandpa, calling."

"It looked like the name 'Ezra' to me." Hanna argued.

"Well it was my grandpa, and I think I'm going to call him back I haven't talked to him in forever, be right back." Aria walked out of Emily's room and shut the door. She redialed the number and smiled, even though she was still super upset with him, when she heard his voice.

"Aria?" He sounded kind of scared, "We need to talk."

"Oh you bet we need to talk," Aria replied angrily.

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews! It makes me happy :) thanks guys! hehe…I have also been given several suggestions and ideas of what people would like to see and I really like those as well! So if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Look, I know you're probably upset-"

"No upset is an understatement, I'm way past upset, I'm furious!" Aria said, raising her voice, until she remembered the girls were in the other room.

"Aria, I know I made a bad choice, and I am really sorry," he sounded apologetic and Aria almost gave in but then she remembered everything that she had gone through without him.

"You didn't even talk to me about it! You just took off! You know you can't just go around deciding what's best for me. Do you know how I felt? I felt-"

"Aria! Hurry up! You're missing all of the conversation!" Spencer called out from behind the closed door. "Be right there!" She called back.

"Umm Aria are you not alone?" Ezra asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm at Emily's for a sleepover and Hanna and Spencer are here as well."

"Are they in the room with you?"

"No of course not! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said that! Aria please hear me out! I made a really dumb mistake and I know I did."

"Look, I really have to go! The girls are going to come out any minute, I just know it!"

"Well, is there any other time that we could talk? Maybe when you're alone?" he finally asked.

"Yeah there is, in fact, I know a perfect time."

"Okay sounds good, and Aria? I just want you to know one more thing."

"What?"

"I miss you," Ezra said then hung up the phone before Aria had the chance to say anything.

Aria sat there crying into her knees for a few minutes then wiped her eyes and slowly opened the door and walked back into Emily's room.

"So, what did I miss guys?" she asked.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! My homework was killer this week! Again sorry this is a short chapter but I have a really good idea for Aria and Ezra coming up soon and that one should be waaay longer! I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"You didn't miss much," Hanna piped up. "Hey I kinda wanna get this lipstick off my face, don't tell any secrets without me!"

"Yeah I'll come with you and show you were the makeup remover is," Emily said standing up and followed Hanna out of the room and into the bathroom. When they were both in the bathroom Emily closed the door behind her.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Lucas?" she asked and looked directly at Hanna who blushed and started twirling the ends of her hair.

"Nothing, nothing."

"If 'nothings' going on between you guys then why did you kiss him on the cheek?"

"Umm..just saying thank-you?" Hanna offered weakly and Emily still wasn't buying into her story.

"Hanna do you like him? And I want an honest answer."

As Emily handed her the wipes Hanna began wiping her face. "I really don't know Emily. Sometimes I think I do, but then I wonder what will everyone else think? We all knew Ali didn't like him that's for sure."

"Hanna, if you like him go for him. Don't listen to what any one else thinks."

"Emily, how can you of all people say that? You cared what people thought of you and Maya, and you definitely cared what people thought of you and Toby." Emily's brown eyes then began to fill up with tears and a couple slid down her face. "Oh my...Emily I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Well this is why I'm telling you to not care what people think. I did care what people thought and now where is Toby? He could be anywhere!"

"I'm sure he's just fine," Hanna tried to reassure her as best as she could.

"I just hope he's okay," Emily wiped away her eyes and looked over to Hanna who barely had anymore lipstick on her face. "Come on, we need to get back in there, we haven't been as close as we used to be, let's not waste the night staring at ourselves in the mirror," Emily chuckled as she opened the door.

Hanna took one last look in the mirror and went back to Emily's room as well. When she got there Spencer handed her phone and when she looked at it she had two messages. The first one was from Sean she sighed and read it. _Hey, looking forward to our date night -Sean_

_Yeah so am I, not, _she thought as she replied

The other text was from Lucas and she smiled when she read his.

_You looked beautiful today -Lucas_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Throughout the rest of the night Hanna couldn't stop smiling. The more she thought about Lucas the more she thought about her conversation with Emily. _Maybe Emily's right, maybe I shouldn't care what people think, but then again I did work hard to get to the top of the popularity ladder._

She realized this was shallow thinking, especially if it meant her being happy or not, however, she remembered a time when she was "Hefty Hanna" and she hated it. She completely understood what he was going through because she had gone through the same thing. The tormenting and the name calling and all the evil comments about her on the Internet had really gotten to her.

"Hey Hanna would you rather be a Playboy or be a stripper?" Aria asked as she pulled her blanket closer around her body. The girls were all in Emily's room playing games and watching the sky grow darker as night was almost upon them.

"Hmm tough choice! But I'm gonna have to go with the first choice, much classier," Hanna laughed and turned to Spencer, who seemed much more relaxed than when she had first come in.

"Spencer, would you rather have sex again with Alex or with Wren?"  
Spence gasped when she heard the question, it was totally unexpected. She had to think about the answer for a few seconds and everyone stared at her. Hanna giggled; she was very proud of her question.

"Do I really have to answer?" Aria and Emily both said "Yes!" and Hanna nodded. "Okay then, I would rather have sex with Alex again! There are you happy?" Aria and Emily high fived and Hanna couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Anxious to get off of the subject Spencer ran over to the window. "Hey look its starting to rain!" For the next few minutes the girls stared at the rain and watched as it became heavier and heavier.

"Hey, when is your mom supposed to get home?" Hanna asked looking over at Emily.

"That's a good question I'm going to call her," Emily said and picked up her phone to dial her mom's number and when she didn't answer she tried calling again. Again it went to voicemail. "Hey mom, just wanted to know when you are going to be home, by the way everyone's over for the night, love you bye." When she hung up she looked around the group and finally asked, "Anyone want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, I could totally use fresh steaming cup of hot coco right now," Hanna said.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The girls made their way down to the kitchen and Emily began to get the ingredients for the hot chocolate. "Hey Em, why don't you make some popcorn too, it's my favorite thing to eat with hot chocolate," Hanna suggested and everybody else agreed.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were still downstairs in the kitchen laughing, eating, and drinking when Emily's phone rang. "Oh hi Mom. Really? That bad? Well are you okay? Uh-uh, I'll make sure, be careful. Bye Mom." She then turned to the rest of the girls and repeated what her mom had just said. "She said it's to flooded over there to come home, she's going to have to spend the night over there."

"Sooo..we're going to be here all alone?" Hanna asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yep sure looks that way, what are you up to Hanna?" Emily asked as she saw Hanna going through her bag which she had thrown on the couch.

"I thought we could have a dance party," Hanna smiled and made her way back to the kitchen with her Ipod and put it in the dock sitting by the microwave. She then blasted the volume and started dancing and gestured for the other girls to join in with her.

One by the one everyone looked at each other and started dancing, pretty soon they were dancing all throughout the kitchen. All of a sudden Circus by Britney Spears came on and everybody froze. They each looked at each other knowing full and well that this was Alison's favorite song.

Just as Hanna jumped off the counter to change the song all the power turned completely off. "It's okay guys," Emily said as she tried to feel her way around for any kind of light source.

"Yeah, I'm sure the lightning just made it go off it should be back on anytime," Spencer added.

As soon as she said this they heard a really obnoxious squeaking noise, a noise that only Emily's window made when opened. Emily was the only one who knew how to open it without that squeaking, for the purposes of sneaking out.

"Em, is your window being opened?" Aria, who usually hid her emotions, sounded very freaked out.

"I'm sure it's not being opened maybe it's just the-" Just then there was a loud noise upstairs and the shattering of glass.

A/N: Funny story! My school was actually cancelled today because of flooding and weather so this and the episode The Perfect Storm were my inspiration. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Oh my gosh!" Emily cried out and all the girls grabbed onto each other and sunk to the floor. "I'm so scared," Hanna said, as she scooted closer to Spencer. They sat trembling for a good ten minutes until the lights came back on.

"I think we should just stay down here, if someones up there it won't be good," Aria suggested.

"Come on guys," Spencer said hesitantly. "We can't stay here forever, we are eventually going to run into whoever might possibly be in here."

Even though Emily really didn't want to go she knew Spencer was right. She sighed and motioned towards the stairs. "Spencer's right, we need to go and see what happened."

All the girls quietly tiptoed over to the stairs and began to walk up. As they entered the room they could feel a slight breeze from the still half opened window.

Emily flipped the light switch on and everybody froze. There were muddy foot prints coming around the carpet area and Emily's lamp by her bed was broken. In place of the lamp were two creepy looking voodoo dolls. One looked like Allison and the other looked like Jenna.

The one looking like Allison had pins sticking through her throat and the one that looked like Jenna had pins in her eyes. "This is really creepy," Aria said, picking them up while the other girls crowded around her.

Meanwhile, Spencer walked over to the window to shut it. As she was returning to the other side of the room, she found four other voodoo dolls on the window seal. They each looked like Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

All the pins were in various places, however, in Spencer's doll the pins were in her stomach. She just handed them to everyone to look at and silently rubbed her tummy.

"Should we call the police? I mean, this is going a little too far, think," she said. Spencer was nervous not only for her sake but for her baby's sake.

"You know 'A' will still harass us though," Hanna said, throwing the dolls aside.

"I just don't want anything worse to happen, I mean if 'A' is now in our houses, what's next?"

"We are going to have to solve this once and for all and not let 'A' destroy us, but we all have to do it together," Emily said.

"I'm in!"

"Same here!"

"Agreed!"

They all looked at each other and nodded, knowing that this was going to be one of the most difficult tasks they had ever faced.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Emily awoke to a faint vomiting sound. At first, she thought she was dreaming because it was still dark in the sky and only 6:00 A.M. Then she remembered what Spencer had shared the night before. She tried to figure out a way to get up without disturbing anybody. Hanna's head was currently on her back and Aria was somewhere close by but Emily didn't know where she was. She slowly slipped Hanna's head off of her and went to the bathroom.

When she went in Spencer was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet looking a little pale. "Hey," she said looking up, Emily thought she looked a little pale.

"Hey," Emily said back then went to sit down next to her. "How are you feeling?" Emily realized this was a stupid question from the look Spencer gave her.

"Well, I'm alright, I'm kind of getting used to it." Spencer looked so sad that Emily's heart just about broke. "I feel so stupid, Em, I can't believe I got myself into this situation. Not only am I pregnant, but I'm a cheating whore."

"You are not a cheating whore, Spencer. You were just confused."

"Yeah but I still shouldn't of done that, I'm so afraid of Alex finding out. I mean, I know I should tell him but I'm so afraid of losing him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well if he loves you, and I know he does, I think that you guys will be able to work through it. I think you should tell him, like Hanna said earlier, he is going to eventually find out. If you talk through it, things will be better. This is a hard learned lesson for me, I should have talked to Toby and now things will probably never be the same between us. That is, if he ever comes back to Rosewood." Talking about Toby made Emily feel a bit empty inside and she started tearing up.

Spencer could tell and she felt a little guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have put down Toby so much, especially when finding out that Emily had feelings for him but, he was such a shady guy and she had no idea what his intentions were.

There was a rattling coming from Emily's room and they could hear voices. Emily assumed Hanna and Aria had woken up. Sure enough, Aria and Hanna came stumbling into the bathroom. "Hey guys, what are you doing up so early?" Emily greeted them cheerfully, she was already awake and she usually was a morning person anyways.

"This one, decided to roll off the bed and fall directly on me," Aria pointed to Hanna.

"Hey, is it my fault you were sleeping right up next to the bed?" Hanna retorted.

Aria raised her eyebrow and Emily laughed at her friends "merry" moods.

A loud growling came from Spencer's direction, "Hey guys, can we eat? I'm kind of hungry, actually I'm starved." Everybody laughed, usually Spencer ate the least out of all of them but last night she loaded herself up on snacks. Everyone was going to have to get used to her new appetite.

"Sure, c'mon preggers," Emily said as she lead the way downstairs. They all followed and were shortly in the kitchen. By the time they were done eating and talking, a couple hours had passed and soon everyone needed to go home.

"Thanks for everything Em," Spencer hugged Emily before stepping outside. Spencer was the last to leave and Emily was grateful to be alone again. She went back to her room, flopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Spencer looked at the clock, it was four-thirty, in about thirty minutes Alex would be getting off of work. After she had texted him the other night she had chickened out. She lied and said she hadn't meant to say that. Today, she was going to face him and tell him she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to come clean about the whole Wren thing though.

She started the car and headed off to the country club which was a good fifteen minutes away, so she would only have to end up waiting on him for fifteen minutes. Along the way, she stopped and got a drink which took up another five minutes.

When she reached her destination, she walked around to the tennis court where Alex was picking up the many tennis balls which were scattered all over the place. She stopped about twenty-feet away from him and he stopped and looked up. His face broke out into a huge grin when he saw her. "Spencer! Hey! After I pick these last few balls up I'm done for the night."

Spencer didn't respond, she merely stood there and burst into tears. Alex's face went from happy to alarmed. "What's wrong Spencer? Did something happen?" He started to run over to her but Spencer turned and ran back to her car. Alex was thoroughly confused and asked his partner if he would finish cleaning up for him.

Meanwhile, Alex climbed into his car and followed Spencer. He was worried about her, she never openly cried like that. Alex finally found Spencer's car parked next to the Wright Playground. He parked his car next to hers and got out. She was sobbing to herself on the ground by the swings.

"Spencer, babe what's wrong?" Alex asked cautiously, not wanting Spencer to run away again.

"Oh I can't believe it, Alex."

"Can't believe what?" he asked as he put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Oh, your not breaking up with me are you?"

"What?" Spencer put her head up and looked at him. "No, no it's nothing like that."

"Okay good, you had me scared for a minute there. So what is it then?"

Spencer exhaled then shakily replied, "I'm pregnant Alex." Spencer looked up at his face to see his reaction. He looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Whoa, pregnant? Spence, you sure?"

"Yep, I went to the doctors office and was officially checked up."

"You went to the doctors..without me? I totally would have gone with you"

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to make sure I was actually pregnant and I didn't want to scare you."

"Oh Spencer, sometimes your much too stubborn, but that's one of the things I love about you." When Alex said this Spencer couldn't help but smile. "What are we gonna do Spence? Your dad is going to kill me."

"I think he will kill me before he kills you. I don't know Alex, I'm so scared. But I have to keep this baby though, if you don't want to be named as the father I won't say anything but I can't get rid of it."

"Spencer, of course you can say I'm the father and I would never ask you to give up our baby."

"I like the way you said 'our' most guys would say 'your'," Spencer giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Well it does take two people to make a baby doesn't it?"

Spencer felt so much better now that Alex knew, she just hoped telling him the other part would be as easy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

As Alex followed Spencer home to make sure she was okay, he wondered what he was going to do. He still couldn't believe he had a kid, it was unbelievable. He felt as if Spencer was still hiding something from him though.

He didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't something good. As if on cue, he got a text from a restricted number. A picture of what looked like Spencer and another guy kissing in her kitchen popped up. He figured it was from before she had met him and was about to delete it when he realized that she was wearing the shirt he had bought her for her birthday.

Spencer sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She felt so much better now that Alex knew but a heavy secret was still weighing her down. It was almost ten and Spencer felt extremely tired. She didn't know why she felt so tired, normally she went to bed around twelve or one, after she finished studying.

Well, she was to tired to do anything else tonight so she climbed under her covers and went to sleep. The next morning she surprisingly didn't throw up, which she was thankful for. She checked her phone but there was no text from Alex. He hadn't texted her good-night either which was odd, he always did. _Maybe he just had a lot on his mind. _She thought as she fixed her hair.

In English, they had a test which Spencer had completely forgotten to study for. "Spencer? Can I talk to you?" Mrs. Shepard called out as the bell rang the students started to file out. Spencer braced herself for the bad grade and walked over to the desk.

"Look, I know it's bad, probably one of my worst test grades ever but I had a lot on my mind the past couple days and-" Spencer stopped short when the teacher held out her test which had a one hundred on it.

"Bad? You're the only one who passed it, you did exeptionally well on it. I was actually wondering if you could tutor a couple of students that are having trouble. It would only be a few days a week for maybe a couple of hours."

"I don't know-"

"Please Spencer? It would really help them out and their parents would be really grateful if you did."

"Okay, who are these students that need help?"

Mrs. Shepard listed about two or three students that were familiar to her and she nodded. She was just about to walk out the door when Mrs. Shepard stopped her. "Oh and one more student, Jenna Marshall." Spencer said nothing as she hurried to her locker.

She met Emily and Hanna in the middle of the hallway but Aria was nowhere to be seen. "Spence, whats wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," Hanna asked her.

"I've been asked to tutor a couple of students," Spencer replied.

"Spencer that's great! Your parents will be so happy!" Emily hugged her.

"Yeah, I have to tutor Jenna," Spencer said quietly in case she was nearby.

Hanna and Emily both looked at each other and understood why Spencer didn't want to tutor. Just then Aria ran up and they quickly passed on the news to her. Before she had the chance to saw anything Mona cheerfully ran up to them. Oddly enough she was acting as if she actually liked Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

She handed each of the girls something starting with Hanna. "The first one's for my bestie and one for each of you, my bestie's other friends."

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"Oh nothing, only an invitation to the most awesome birthday party ever, Camp Mona.

When they each gave her a blank look she added, "Don't let the camping part scare you, it's glamping not camping. M is for Mona and massages not mosquitoes." Then seeing some other people she wanted to invite she ran off.

"Why is Mona inviting us to her birthday party?" Spencer asked as she laughed.

"She knows we're friends again and she's just trying to be nice," Hanna explained. "So are you going?" One by one each of the girls declined.

As they were each about to walk away, everyone phone rang they sighed as they looked at each other before looking at their phones.

_Camp Mona's a scavenger hunt and I'm the prize. Come and find me bitches. -A_

They all knew they had to go now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Aria!" Aria turned her head to the direction where her name was being called and slowed her pace so that the person could catch up to her. She wasn't surprised that it was Noel who was calling her. He had been talking to her a lot lately, she didn't know if Hanna had something to do with it or if he was genuinely interested in her. As he approached her she thought he looked rather hot in his P.E clothes then silently scolded herself, remembering that she still had Ezra to worry about.

"Hey Aria," he said as he finally reached her and she couldn't help but smile, he was just that cute. Then she put her serious face back on, she had to stay strong until she saw Ezra again.

"Hey Noel, what's up?"

"There's this really cool new band in town this Saturday and I wanted to check it out...maybe you would want to come with me?" He sounded really hopeful and she didn't want to let him down but she wasn't really in the mood for a concert right now.

"Umm...this Saturday? I just remembered, Mona's having her party and I promised all my friends I would go." Noel's face dropped and Aria almost wanted to say yes. "Well that's okay, your still going with me, Hanna, and Sean to hang out sometime right?"

_Crap. _Aria had forgotten about that but she just smiled and agreed. "Yes, I am."

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," he returned the smile and continued walking Aria to her class.

The rest of the day dragged on until the final bell rang. Aria knew she could go right home today because her brother had football practice. When she got home she saw her mom packing up some more of her stuff to move out. It still made her sad about everything that went down with her parents. She sat down on the edge of her mom's bed and her mom finally looked up.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

"Ehh it was just a normal day."

"So did they find anyone to fill in Mr. Fitz's teaching position?"

"What?"

"Didn't you say he took a job in New York?"  
"Oh yeah." Aria had forgotten that he was going to be gone permanently. "Mom that actually reminds me, I was wondering something..."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if...if next week I could go to New York." She saw her mom's eyebrows raise. "I would stay with Grandma and Grandpa, I haven't seen them in forever and it would help me get away from the stress." She didn't say what the stress was but she knew her mom would figure out what she was referring to.

"Well what about your school work? Your just going to miss a week of school?"

"I'll get it all before I go and I can do it on the plane ride or something, please mom I really need to get away for a while, and I can take Mike with me, I'm sure he'd love to come as well."

Her mom finally gave in and Aria hugged her. "Thanks mom!"

Aria ran out of her parent's room and bounded upstairs. She went into Mike's room until she forgot that he was at practice. She was about to turn around and head out when she noticed a funny smell. She looked under his bed and sure enough, there was a bag of marijuana.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Aria could not believe it, her sweet brother was now doing drugs. She was going to kill him. She could hear her mom getting ready to leave downstairs so she offered to pick him up. She threw the bag into her purse and grabbed her keys.

As she rounded the corner of the school in her car, she saw her brother. He was in the middle of the crowd that he used to stay far away from. When he saw Aria he waved a goodbye and headed towards the car.

"Hey," he said as he got in a put his seat belt on. Aria was the only one he was ever himself with since their parents separation but Aria was in no mood for small talk today.

She angrily drove off until she reached an empty parking space and parked. She turned to Mike and held up the bag. "What the hell is this?" she asked and she could see his face turning white. "Answer me Mike!" She had no patience, she already had lost Ezra and was losing her parents, she couldn't lose her brother as well.

"It's not mine! I swear!" Mike seemed even more nervous and Aria just glared at him. "I'm just holding it for a friend."

"What friend?"

"I can't tell you."

"I don't believe you Mike." Aria turned away from him, she couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Aria, I promise, I would never.." Mike looked like he was going to cry and Aria believed him.

"Why are you acting like this? I know you don't like what's going on but, you can't just with drawl from everybody, especially me. And that new group of friends you have, they gotta go."

"But..."

"Seriously Mike, they're only dragging you down, and they cause serious trouble." Aria knew she sounded like a mom but somebody had to look out for him. "Anyways do you want to go to New York next week?"

"New York?" Mike's face was puzzled.

"Yeah...I convinced Mom to let us get away from all the stress for a while, as long as we keep up with all of our school work. So...do you wanna come?"

"Yeah of course!" Aria smiled, she knew he would want to.

"Hey what's this supposed to mean?" Mike asked as he held up Aria's phone with a new message on it.

_You know the saying 'just say no'? I suggest you and your brother learn the meaning of it. No worries though, I'm sure the police will be happy to inform you -A_

Aria glanced in her rear view mirror and gasped as she saw a police officer heading their way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Emily knew she had a few minutes to spare as she waited for Maya to get out of the bathroom. As she wondered the empty halls she noticed Toby's locker slightly open. She figured the police hadn't shut it all the way and went to close it herself. When she went to shut it a composition notebook fell out of his locker. Emily bent down to pick it up and was about to pick it up when she read caught a glimpse of the first page._ I am in love with Emily Fields. _ Emily quickly glanced around the hallway to make sure Maya wasn't coming and continued to read.

_I know her friends hate me but I think she sees something in me. Being her lab partner has been wonderful, we get to talk more than we ever did before and I've found out so much about her. I love making her laugh, shes got such a gorgeous smile. I really want to ask her to homecoming but..._

"Emily!" Maya shouted from the end of the hall making Emily look up. She quickly snapped the composition closed and walked over to where Maya was waiting.

"What's that?" Maya asked, reaching for the composition in Emily's hand.

"Oh just some history notes," Emily lied and put the book in her purse. Maya made a strange face before changing the subject and walking outside.

"So...do you want to go see a movie? There are a couple of good ones that are out right now." As Emily was about to answer when she saw a police officer talking to Aria.

"Sorry Maya, I got to go," Emily said before walking towards the car.

"Okay...bye!" Maya called but Emily barely heard her.

As Emily approached the car she heard the officer saying something about drugs. "Aria whats going on?" she asked.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The police interrupted.

"I'm her friend, Emily."

"Well Emily, do you know anything about your friend and drugs?"

"No, Aria would never do drugs, ever."

After examining the car and finding nothing, police left. "Thanks," Aria told Emily after he was gone.

"What was that about?" Emily asked her.

"Its a long story, I'll explain later right now I have to get home."

"Okay, I'll see you later." After Aria drove off Emily drove home and pulled out the composition to finish reading where she had left off.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, school has been crazy! I'm hoping to write a lot more over the holidays!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

_I am in love with Emily Fields. I know her friends hate me but I think she sees something in me. Being her lab partner has been wonderful, we get to talk more than we ever did before and I've found out so much about her. I love making her laugh, shes got such a gorgeous smile. I really want to ask her to homecoming but I'm afraid of being rejected. I can handle rejection perfectly fine since I've been doing it all of my life, but there's something different about Emily. I know, deep down she has feelings for me but I also know that shes scared of what people think. Of course everyone would flip if we showed up to homecoming because they think I had something to do with Ali's disappearance, which I didn't. It's whatever though because people are going to think what they want to, as long as Emily doesn't believe I'm guilty..._

After reading a little bit of Toby's journal, Emily put it down. She had only read a paragraph but it was still a lot to process. She didn't know that Toby had felt that way about her but reading it made her smile. She still missed Toby so much and really hoped that she could see him soon.

She silently debated showing Hanna, Aria, and Spencer what he had said but she decided to wait until she read more of it. Somehow, she felt that this was the connection with Toby that she needed. He had left before explaining so much and she was hoping that his journal would clarify everything that she was confused about.

For a second, Emily felt bad about reading his journal. She knew that it was invading his personal space but she also knew that she had to read it. She thought that maybe she could show it to the police and clear Toby's name.

Just as she was about to go back to reading, her phone rang. Emily looked at the caller I.D. which said it was Maya. Emily sighed, she wasn't really in the mood for dealing with her right now but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hey Em, are you okay? You had been acting kind of strange since I had gone to the restroom."

Emily wondered if maybe she should tell Maya the truth but she decided against it, she decided to keep Toby's journal a secret until she found out more. "Umm yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking what I was going to wear to Mona's party this weekend."

"Oh...Are you really going to go to that? I thought you hated Mona."

"Well, she's Hanna's good friend and the rest of us were going to go just to be polite."

"Okay whatever, you always talk crap about her like how 'she's so stuck up' and how 'she's so annoying'. Call me when you want to hang with your real friends." And with that Maya hung up.

Emily almost called her back but decided to give her some space. Emily repositioned herself to be comfortable and picked back up where she had left off reading.

A/N: Sorry the next couple of chapters might be a lot of filler until the drama starts happening! I want to thank everyone who is continuing to read it! Sorry for grammar mistakes, I know there are plenty. Commas are my worst enemy lol. Well I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!


	23. AN

A/N: Wow! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I feel bad leaving it hanging. If anybody is still interested, I am more than willing to continue. I know a lot of things have changed between 2010 and now, but I would love to explore the story lines and maybe even incorporate some newer characters. For anyone who still cares, if you would leave comments on whether or not I should finish, that would be great. Hope all of you are doing well.


End file.
